As technology advances, portable multimedia devices are being designed with increased functionality and increased efficiency to support that functionality. For example as storage within portable audio players, such as an MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, increases, the need to quickly and efficiently access stored audio files also increases. One way to increase the performance of the MP3 player and provide quicker access to stored files is to increase the clock frequency of the clock used in the device. However, as the clock frequency increases to deliver more performance, the power consumption of the MP3 player also increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of controlling a clock frequency in an electronic device in order to selectively deliver faster clock speeds.